Wands At The Ready
by Aiiriika
Summary: A defense against the dark arts mock battle goes out of hand, when Draco accidentally lands a cruciatus curse on Luna. He plans on apologizing to Luna but will this for the benefit of his house or his own?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It was a bright young morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the students were going about their day, eating their breakfast and going to class. Every student from each of the four houses were being as productive as they can be for the day. One of the on-going classes is Defense against the Dark Arts. This class was particularly special, because it was a class with 5th year Ravenclaws and 6th year Slytherins. The reason for the sudden arrangement was because Professor Dumbledore suggested at least once a week, students of the lower years would have classes with their upperclassmen, and this is to show comradery between lower and higher years, and so that the lower years can learn from their older brothers and sisters. But having them learn from older students of a different house is another story. So far, the older Slytherins would tease or bully some of the younger Ravenclaws, either calling them nerds or taking their books. One student, however, was not being noticed by either houses, and that was Ravenclaw's Luna Lovegood. Some students question her sorting into Ravenclaw, especially students outside of the house. But her housemates saw and understood how Luna's mind worked and considered her a valuable asset into the Ravenclaw house.

"Alright… Today will be a different type of class. As you can see, the room has been set up to simulate a training room. We will be tackling the defensive spells that I've taught you over the week. Let's see how many of you have been paying attention" As explained by Professor Snape.

Sure enough, the room looked like a training room, with the chairs and tables moved to the side and a mat padding on the floor for safety of any knockback attacks. Judging from the padding, their might be a couple of spells that would cause the target to fall and hurt themselves. Luna was standing on one side with her fellow Ravenclaws, in between Padma Patil and Cho Chang. On the other side of the room, the Slytherins looked smugly at them, knowing this will end with a duel between the two houses.

"I will need one volunteer from each house to step up and show me what they've learned…" Snape said. Some of the Ravenclaws started to fidget and whisper to one another on who should go up. Luna listened to some of their suggestions, one volunteer being Michael Corner or Terry Boot. They were even desperate enough to forcefully volunteer some girls like Cho or Sue Li. Luna sighed, having enough of this nonsense and stepped forward onto the mat.

"Ms. Lovegood?… Almost mistaken you for a Gryffindor" Snape commented

"I do not see the problem in participating Professor, after all this is only for educational purposes. And as a Ravenclaw, I would be glad to help educate my fellow housemates and Slytherin house what I've learned in your class…" Luna explained. Everyone was a little taken back by her explanation, including Snape.

"Oh! And the nargles told me it would be a good idea to take part in this" She said with a smile. That caused everyone to sigh and groan in annoyance. Somethings never change.

"Very well then… If Ms. Lovegood will be Ravenclaw's representative, who will be Slytherin's?" The professor looked at his house for any volunteers. He could see that Pansy Parkinson was smiling and was about to step forward when some one behind her held her back and came forward onto the mat.

"I don't mind having a go at you, Lovegood…" Luna looked up at her opponent. Not much to her surprise, she would be going up against Slytherin's own, Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Draco, it would be an honor…" Luna smiled at him, while Malfoy gave her a sly smirk. At the back, Pansy just pouted and glared at Luna.

"Very well them…. Begin!" Luna swiftly grabbed her wand from behind her ear and pointed the wand at him quickly.

"Stupefy!" She yelled, sending a beam of light at him.

"Protego!" Quickly, Draco shielded himself from the attack, sending the spell flying somewhere else. Luna's eyes widened a little, but she soon stood her ground once again.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco cast, but just as quick, Luna moved and dodged the spell, accidently hitting Michael, making him as stiff as a statue.

"Oops! Sorry, Michael…" Luna said and she turned to look at Draco. Luna thought fast about her next move. She stood with confidence, point her wand at him.

"Confringo!" She yelled and blast of light at Draco. Draco's eyes widened and he dodged the attack with his own reflexes as well, causing where he once stood to burst into flames. He looked at the fire and then back to Luna, who he could now see had fires in her own eyes. Now the battle was getting interesting for the two of them.

"Looks like someone is getting feisty…" Draco told her.

"Not really… Just showing what I learned…" Luna told him. He smirked and pointed his wand at her feet.

"Alarte Ascendare" Draco said. Luna's eyes widened when she was soon sent flying up into the air. She pushed down her skirt and was soon falling. Everyone gasped and Professor Snape was ready to cast a spell to help, but he could see that she was quicker.

"Arresto Momentum" Luna yelled, which made her immediately stop falling, and landed safely onto the ground. She patted her skirt and looked at Draco.

"That was barely an attack" Luna said. He smirked and waved his wand.

"I know, I just wanted to see up your skirt, that's all" He then gave her a wink. This caused Luna to blush heavily and could hear the Slytherin and some of her housemates giggle and chuckle at her. Luna glared at Draco, and let out a calm sigh and pointed her wand at him again.

"Anteoculatia…" She casted, with a smile on her face. Distracted, the spell hit Draco and could feel antlers growing on his head. Now both sides were laughing at him and Luna just gave him a smile and giggle. The professor could see that they were now having too much fun and decided to stop it, before Draco utter a spell that should never have been cast.

"CRUCIO!" Out of embarrassment, Draco unknowingly shot the cruciatus curse at Luna. Distracted, Luna looked at the light coming towards her and was shot with a very painful attack, that sent so much pain throughout her body. She fell to the ground, crying and screaming in pain, holding her body to try and make it stop. All of her housemates were shocked and ran to Luna to help calm her down and help her up, while some of her housemates went to confront Draco. However, his housemates were there to back him up. Draco, still a little surprised himself, just looked at Luna's suffering body, crying out in pain. The professor then went to Luna and levitated her, dismissing the class as he escorted Luna to the infirmary.

After the class, Draco and Luna's incident spread like wildfire. Almost all the other houses knew, including the Golden Trio. Harry was so close to knocking some sense into him, but was stopped by Professor Mcgonagall. Draco was to serve detention for a month, but he surprisingly accepted it with no complaints, because he knew he deserved it. He knew that that was one of the 3 spells that students were not allowed to cast on the grounds. Now, tensions between Ravenclaw and Slytherin were high because of Draco. Because of this, he decided that after his potions class, he would go to the infirmary and apologize to Luna.

"Hey Malfoy?" Before he could go any further to where Luna is, he was stopped by Blaise Zabini, a close friend of his and a fellow Slytherin.

"Where you off to?" He continued.

"I just, wanted to apologize to Luna…" He said.

"You want to apologize to Loony? Why the sudden act of kindness?" Blaise asked

"I just… I don't want any more house rivalry with any other house except Gryffindor okay? Having Ravenclaw as an enemy is rather difficult"

"Why? Cause they're a bunch of know-it-alls?"

"No cause, keep in mind, Zabini, the Ravenclaw house, especially in our year have been great allies. Ever since they heard my incident with Luna from their 5th years? They started to help us less with-"

"-Homework?"

"Yeah, whatever" Draco said. The two were walking in the direction of the infirmary. Blaise thought he might as well join him cause he needed to head the library which was in the same direction anyways.

"Alright then… I guess that's a good idea, since Padma has been helping me with my homework for a while now and because of your attack on Luna, she stopped talking to me" Blaise said.

"Since where were you and Patil so close?" He asked

"Since last year, don't ask… Anyways, I better go to the library and try to tell her that you plan on apologizing, see you!" Blaise waved off and went to the Library. Draco looked at the door to the infirmary and walked right in.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?" The nurse, Poppy Pomfrey, asked.

"Is Ms. Lovegood here?" He asked

"Ah yes, she's at the bed behind the curtains over their, but you only have a few hours until visiting hours are up, okay, Mr. Malfoy?" He nodded and proceeded to go to Luna's bed. He opened the curtains a little to see Luna's sleeping form on the bed. He smiled and went in,closing the curtains behind him. Hearing the curtains, Luna fluttered her eyes open and looked up to see Draco.

"Draco?..." She whispered

"How are you feeling?" He asked. She sat up and touched her arm and then her heart.

"Still alive…" She said. Draco looked down with guilt and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Look Lovegood-"

"Luna… I want you to call me Luna…" She smiled.

"You sure?" She nodded

"Alright then…. Luna, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for what I did earlier… It was out of instinct for me to do that…" Draco said.

"So it's true" Luna whispered.

"What's true?" He asked

"That you are a death eater now… and that you use the cruciatus curse to punish people who do not treat you with respect. That's why you used that spell on me…" Luna said.

"What!? No! I… I…" Draco stuttered as he tried to explain, but Luna placed her hand on his and rubs his palm.

"It's okay… I'm okay…I know you didn't mean to" She looked at him and he looked back.

"... I never wanted this to happen… But I had no choice, or he would harm my family…" He said.

"I understand… It's not your fault…" She said and reached to rub his cheek. He looked at her and smiled, touching her hand caressing his cheek.

"How are you so forgiving…? You should hate me… Your entire house hates me and Slytherin for what I've done…" He said. Luna leaned in and kissed his cheek, to Draco's surprise.

"How could I hate someone, who was never given a choice on what he wanted to do with his life…" Luna said. Draco looked into her eyes, in shock and in awe. After hours of talking, Madam Pomfrey called Draco, saying it was almost time to leave.

"Well… Looks like I need to head out now…" He said

"Will you visit me again tomorrow?" She asked. He smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Of course… After my classes…" He said

"Draco… Can I ask a favor…?" Luna asked.

"Of course, after what I've done, I would do anything for you…"

"Kiss me…" She said. Draco looked at her, a little confused and shocked. But he smiled and gave in to her request. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her soft pink lips. Luna leaned up at kiss and deepened it. After the kiss, Draco placed his forehead on hers.

"I don't think the Slytherins and Ravenclaws will like this if they found out…" Draco said with a smirk.

"Who said they needed to know?" She smiled.

"Oh? Is this some forbidden romance, Lady Lovegood?" He chuckled. Luna giggled and pecked a kiss on his lips.

"Maybe Lord Malfoy… Maybe…" She said. He gave her one last kiss and went out of the infirmary. Draco went back to the Slytherin dungeons and was met with Blaise, reading a book in front of the fireplace.

"So how did it go?" Blaise asked, not looking away from his book.

"It went well…" Draco went and sat on an armchair next to him. Blaise closed his book and looked at him. He was surprised to see a smile on Draco's face as he looked into the fire.

"Well… Looks like someone looks happy" Blaise smirked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not...Who knows…" Draco said.

"Padma is not mad at me anymore, after I told her you were to go see Luna and apologize" Blaise said. Draco looked at him a little puzzled.

"How did she forgive you that fast?" He asked.

"She told me that Luna has a huge crush on you, and was happy to know that she would receive an apology and a visit from you" Blaise smirked, as he saw Draco blush from this information.

"O-o-oh? That's good…" Draco said calmly.

"Good? That's all you have to say?!" Blaise said. Draco nodded and continued to look into the fire.

"Alright man, it's your life, do with it as you see fit, but I'm going to bed...You better have something plan soon...Night!" Blaise then got up and went to the boy's dormitory. Draco looked at the fire and then at the direction that Blaise went up. He looked back at the fire again and smiled.

"Hmmm… I was planning on asking her to be my girlfriend tomorrow, if you want to consider that as a plan…"


End file.
